


Jalousie 2

by Bruniblondi



Series: Craquage [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek observe son humain et est jaloux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jalousie 2

**Author's Note:**

> Insomnie+beuverie, ben ça donne ça ^^

Derek observe son petit ami d’un air sombre. Pourquoi ? Parce que l’humain est encore avec ELLE. Et comme tous les samedis, le Bêta doit attendre que le jeune homme ai fini de roucouler pour enfin l’avoir tout à lui.

Non, mais écoutez-le ! Et regarde ma chérie, comment tu vas être trop belle ! Et comme tes copines vont être jalouses ! Et que j’te caresse. Et que j’te bichonne et patati patata et gnagnagna !

Derek grogne et se retient à grand peine de sortir les griffes pour la déchirer en deux. Sauf qu’il sait très bien que Stiles ne lui adressera plus jamais la parole si sa petite chérie a la moindre égratignure qui pourrait altérer sa beauté.

Alors Derek grince des dents. Il se retient de grogner, de cogner ou de casser quelque chose. Mais au fil des minutes, c’est de plus en plus compliqué. Parce que Derek crève de jalousie. À cause d’elle ! Mais pourquoi existe-t-elle ?

Enfin, enfin ! Stiles se détourne de sa belle et rejoint son beau et en voyant l’expression orageuse de son loup, il soupire.

               - Sérieusement ? On va encore avoir cette conversation ? S’agace-t-il.

Derek ne lui laisse rien le temps d’ajouter et s’empare de sa bouche dans un baiser possessif. Mais son regard ne LA quitte jamais. Elle lui rend son regard, moqueuse. Parce qu’elle sait que le samedi matin, l’humain est à elle et rien qu’à elle.

Le loup se jure que la semaine prochaine, Stiles sera à lui et rien qu’à lui pour tout le week end.

Quitte à nettoyer cette saloperie de jeep lui-même !!!


End file.
